Mistletoe and Blue Wine
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Merry Christmas - Oneshot... From Kisame and me to you... Shut up Kakuzu ;P  Kisame x OC . Testing a few new writing skills, if there are any hic-ups do tell me ;


Outside there was a blistering white storm, each sharp fragment of ice piercing the air violently before digging into the soft snow that lay like a blanket on the ground. Inside the brightly lit base of the Akatsuki organisation the several members sit, all of them bickering amongst themselves. However, for once they grow silent as the tall ominous figure of Pein comes to stand before them. For a slight moment his eyes move across the room, examining each member in turn before stopping straight in front of himself once more.  
Now lifting one of his hands he coughs into his fist, letting the jagged sound echo before it is captured by his voice.  
"Now that I have your attention," the leader begins, taking the time to blink. "I would like to announce that we will be having an old guest with us this year for Christmas.".

Again the loud muttering starts, taking the primarily silent room by storm. Throughout this rabble one voice echoes over the rest, cancelling out the noise to speak.  
"Who?" the soft voice of Deidara enquires, while eyes of many different shapes and colours turn to him.  
"You weren't a member when she was around, but it's a surprise you don't know all the same." Itachi utters solemnly, as he stands by a wall at the very end of the room.  
"Unbekannt will be here soon, I sent Zetsu to 'fetch' her." Sasori adds, smiling thoughtfully with a few of the older members in amusement to the secret pun.  
"I hope the jokes don't last very long, you know how she gets when you laugh about it." Konan speaks, the only feminine voice in the room, but not the only one to look like a woman.  
"Indeed." Pein replies, shifting his grey eyes to glance at her before they turn their attentions to the door to look at Zetsu. From what they could see, the organisations spy looked like a Christmas pudding. His dark green hair had captured a large amount of powdered snow, while his white toned side had grown a shade of light purple.

Behind him on the floor a long silhouette proceeds, stopping once it gets to the other side of the door frame.  
"She had to shake herself down." Zetsu muses, grinning with a slight hint of irony. By now many of the members had moved, all of them excited to see Unbekannt for the first time in many years.  
"Alright, alright. I'm coming. No need to pull me, Konan-sama!" a delicate and intricate voice implores, laughing gently behind the young blue haired woman whom was skipping merrily back into the living room.  
"Hello, Pein-sama. Working hard, or hardly working?" Unbekannt enquires, stepping into the fray. By now the curious faces of the younger generation of Akatsuki members had dropped, astonished by the sight now towering before them. Casually the unfamiliar woman turns, looking down at the almost infantile men that she didn't recognise. "Oh, new faces." the woman states looking down, as her mahogany fur shines brilliantly in the light. "You must be Deidara, and you must be… Hidan." Unbekannt speaks, opening her mouth to show a long pristine row of dagger shaped teeth. "Where's Kisame?" she enquires, peering around past her snout questioningly.  
"He'll be in his room." Itachi murmurs, as Unbekannt nods.

Now turning her head she starts to chat with the others, and gossip with Konan the rest of the time.  
"I'm going to go see shark-bait," the Lycan finally concludes, nodding softly. "it was nice to meet the new and old faces." Unbekannt grins, disappearing out of the door and down the hallway while sniffing the air. From behind her she could still hear Deidara spluttering over how tall she was, while Hidan repeatedly plights about her being a werewolf.  
Chuckling to this gently she smiles, shaking her head while searching the endless corridor for Kisame. 'Where are you?' she calmly thinks, catching the strong whiff of salt water moments later. 'Ah.' she chuckles, following the scent directly to a room which was closed off but still leaking a puddle of water at the foot of the door. Knocking Unbekannt waits patiently, hearing the water on the inside shift.  
"What?" the voice grumbles, clearly Kisame didn't wish to be disturbed.  
"Kisame-san, you old Catfish… Are you still swimming around in that goldfish bowl?" the wolf sarcastically exclaims, grinning cheerily as the water splashes a little louder than before.

Stepping back from the door the rush of footsteps pad across the concrete floor, and in seconds the door is flung open allowing the tall blue man to be seen.  
"Unbekannt-san?" he grouchily enquires, letting his white eyes widen.  
"That's my name, don't ware it out!" she chants excitedly, launching herself against the muscular mans chest. Which in fact, despite his strong stance, bowls him over and onto the floor with a heavy thud. Now on the ground Unbekannt squeezes into Kisame, grinning like a dog digging up dinosaur bones. "How are you?" she enquires, peering up at him enthusiastically.  
"F-fine." he replies, trying to regain the air that had been stolen from his lungs. As of now the woman had not noticed that Kisame had been only clad in a towel tied around his waist, which was barely hanging on by the fraying edges.  
"Miss me?" Unbekannt asks, flicking her pointed ears up towards the sky.  
"Maybe." the blunt and stubborn man retorts, twitching his eyebrow with embarrassment as his skin starts to turn a gentle shade of purple.  
"Let me rephrase that," she humours, getting onto her knee to shift across his tilted legs and closer towards his face. "did you miss me…?" the wolf slickly asks, slitting her delicate eyelids and fluttering her thick but elegant eyelashes in a flirtatious manner.  
"Yes…" Kisame gulps, starting to gush his purple blush much more furiously causing his gills to open and then shut tightly.

Chuckling abruptly Unbekannt presses her cold muzzle against his hot collarbone, sending a cold shiver down the sharks spine. "I, I.. ohm." he fumbles, watching the long missed woman carefully.  
"Still as shy as ever I see, Kisa-san." she muses, lolling her pink tongue forward to stick out slightly while she winks. "What a shame," she murmurs, getting up. "I was hoping to finally get you under the mistletoe." smiling softly Unbekannt lets her ochre eyes shine, while Kisame gets back to his feet.  
"Mistletoe?" the shark enquires, giving her a blunt and surprised expression.  
"Why are you surprised?" the wolf enquires, running one of her long thin hands against his chest. Allowing her thin black claws to brush the surface of his skin without so much as piercing it. "You are the most handsome one in the base, you know.

Even with that 'delicious' looking Itachi wandering around." she snickers, examining the frown slowly cascading across his features.  
"What happened to Sasori?" he enquires, trying not to seem as jealous as he was.  
"You know what I say, a walking tree is a dogs greatest dream." Unbekannt laughs heartedly, winking one of her rounded eyes while gesturing to the toilet close by silently.  
"You… didn't find him attractive?" Kisame mumbles, following his assumption until it finally found its grave.  
"Well, no. He's about as appealing as an old and used chew toy!" the woman speaks, punching him in the arm as soft as she could playfully. "Now, where's my Christmas kiss?" she grins, moving her face towards him.  
"H-how do I kiss you? You don't have any… err.. Lips?" Kisame stutters, moving his head from one angle to the other.  
"Oh," she blinks, moving her arms to perform a set of hand seals. "there. Much better." she laughs, taking on the form of a thin and more appealing woman. Smiling she leans in once more, blushing for the first time since her fur had been removed.

Feeling his hand move to the back of her head Unbekannt giggles, pressing her lips against Kisame's while leaning into his chest with her hands gripping onto the broad curve of his shoulders and neck. Pulling away the shark watches her with an edge of disappointment. "Merry Christmas, Shark-bait." the woman smiles cheerfully, moving to kiss him for a bit longer.


End file.
